Daisuke Neko!
by OtAkU ChU
Summary: What happens when Narumi wakes up to find that he has turned into Shampoo? Watch as Narumi encounters the wrongs and rights of male hormones- especially with Kiri constantly seeking his attention!


Hello everybody! OtAkU ChU is on the rampage again! As I said before in my last fanfiction of Soul Eater- I would definately somehow start a new fanfiction! Never guessed it would be Beauty Pop though lol. Well to be quite honest I was sitting on my laptop the other night finishing up one of my chapters for my MakaXSoul fanfiction...when I got the mama-jama of all ideas! What if Narumi somehow got turned into Shampoo? Ahhhh- the lemon scenes I could make with this scenario are endless. Of course...it will only be teasing to Narumi seeing Kiri in some very strange situations! ^^ Thank you for picking up this first chapter of Daisuke Neko! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing! R&R please

Chapter 1: Why Does This Always Happen to Me?

(Kiri's POV)

"Here Shampoo! Want some fish?" Kiri called to the lazy cat sleeping on the windowsill. "Shampoo..." She called his name again slowly, but the cat still didn't reply. She set the bag of fish down on the kitchen table, and tugged on the baggy white shirt she had thrown on after she got home from school. Kiri had been worried about the poor cat for almost two days now. He was acting strangely, it really wasn't like him to just sit lazily on the window sill. Okay, maybe he was lazy the majority of the time, but when it came to food- nothing could ever stop him. She walked over to the cat and stroked his head, earning a purr from the pleased Shampoo. "Ne, Shampoo are you alright?"

The cat opened one eye, and seemed startled at their close contact. He mewled in alarm and jumped off the window sill, only to tear off into one of the rooms in the Koshiba household. She sighed and picked up one of the placemats he managed to knock off the table on his rampage. "Weird Cat."

(Narumi's POV)

His heart was going into overdrive, he never thought she would try and get that close! He inhaled the air, trying to get his breathing under control. How the hell he had managed to get in this situation he had no idea. Narumi turned around and took a look in the mirror that leaned against the wall in Kiri's room. Fuzzy black fur, a pink nose, startling bright green eyes, and a fluffy tail to match. "Why the hell does this always happen to me?" He complained in a short meow.

He didn't know how it had happened, one night he had went to bed completely normal and then the next morning he had woken up snuggling with Kiri in her bed. He had probably died of a heart attack then, hell he wished he would have. The past two days with her had been agonizing. Needless to say-she wasn't pissing him off like usual. In fact...she was giving the 17 year old male Narumi quite the trouble.

Yesterday she had tried giving the poor Narumi a bath-which he totally and completely HATED! After about forty-five minutes of struggling to get him in the tub- she finally tore off her own clothes and grabbed the very flabbergasted Narumi, only to jump in the bath with him. At first he had struggled, but then he soon realized that it wasn't such a great idea. Now don't get him wrong, Narumi may not have dated any girls-but that didn't mean he hadn't thought about things like _that. _"That" as in seeing a girl's naked body. He is a teenage boy afterall, it was just Narumi wasn't as open as the other guys were in telling their "experienced" stories.

Flashback**

_"You had no idea how much she was screaming for me to give it to her!" The boy laughed with his other buddies and placed his hands on his breastless chest to emphasize his point. "You ever felt the nipples on a girl? I tell you the moment I managed to get that damn bra off her I was as hard as a rock." The blonde headed boy laughed and ran his fingers through his hair. "I just about fucked her unconscious, and the best thing was she loved every minute of it."_

_ Narumi rolled his eyes and tried to block out the stupid conversation that idiot managed to bring up everyday. "Hey Narumi, what about you? You must have fucked a ton of women by now, I mean after all you are the high school Prince." Narumi directed his attention on Keisuke Otani- this guy was known for playing girls. "Fuck off you dick for brains, I'm tryin to study." _

_ The fact of the matter was, Narumi wasn't studying in the least. He just didn't want to answer the question; Narumi didn't have the slightest experience in sex at all seeing as he never really cared for dating girls. He didn't have the time to, especially with his goal to become the best beautician in Japan still on his mind._

_"Ahh, I see ya don't wanna give any pointers on how to fuck a girl senseless huh? Guess you must be the man!" Keisuke smirked and jerked his thumb towards the school window. "Wanna check it out?" Narumi blanched, "What the hell are you talking about?" _

_ Keisuke smiled nonchalantly and grabbed Narumi's wrist, pulling him towards the window. "See that?" Keisuke pointed at the girls down on the field, apparently it was their P.E. time. "That is every guy's dream down there. You gotta good view from here don't ya think?" Narumi glanced at Keisuke and back at the field. So what? All they were doing was jumping over hurdles and running. He noticed a small patch of mussy brown hair run by the left side of the field. "Mussyhead!" He growled._

_"Mussyhead? Who's that?" Keisuke asked innocently. Narumi scowled and straighted his collar, trying to focus on something else besides that question. "Nobody, so what the hell are you getting at anyways?" He replied trying to change the topic. If there was one thing he did not want to talk about with this pervert it was definately Kiri Koshiba._

_"Oh don't act all innocent with me Shogo Narumi, with the girls you got trailing after you, you've definately mastered all the boundaries of sex!" Keisuke laughed and slapped him on the back. "Ugh- would you cut that out!" Narumi snapped. Keisuke smirked and leaned in on his shoulder, "So exactly who is this Mussyhead of yours? Is she cute?" Narumi flinched and managed to keep his cool. "Shut the hell up, it's none of your business anyways." If he kept off the subject of Kiri maybe the guy would back off. Wait a minute- when the hell did he start calling her Kiri? _

_Narumi flushed and waved Keisuke off in the other direction. "Listen I really don't wanna talk about this- so just go somewhere else." Keisuke resisted and made Narumi stop in his footsteps, "Aww come on Narumi...if she's nothing to ya why do ya gotta keep her a secret?" Narumi sighed and rubbed his temples. This guy was REALLY annoying. "Oh I know! It's cause she's great at fucking you right? I know that situation easily man." Keisuke laughed, not noticing Narumi's death glare. Just what the hell was this guy's problem? And NO! There was no way that he would ever fuck Kiri-_

_"Ahhhh Narumi-sama!" Kiri moaned excitedly while she bounced on top of Narumi's dick. "Please give me more!" Narumi blushed a sinful red as he felt a tight strain in his pants. What the hell? He panted uncontrollably and pushed Keisuke out of the way. "Move it!" Narumi growled irritably._

_"Narumi! Aww come on- tell me already!" But Keisuke's complaint was not heard as Narumi tore out of the classroom and headed to the bathroom stalls. _

Amazingly, he had whacked off for a good amount of time. Everytime he had tried to get rid of the scenarios in his head- they just got even worse. And the strange thing was, that all the dirty foreplay had Kiri in it. He couldn't get the thought of thrusting his cock into her tight little virgin pussy out of his mind.

He blushed a dark red as he felt his arousal coming on. God! I gotta quit thinking of her like that! It's not like I like her anyway! Its that stupid dickhead Keisuke's fault for putting it in my mind in the first place! He meowed uselessly and stared back at his reflection. When in the world was he ever gonna change back? By the way things had been going, Narumi could only imagine what was in store for him the next couple of days.

"Shampoo! Time for another bath!" Kiri yelled throughout the house. Narumi froze and turned to see the girl standing in the doorway, clutching a towel and some soft handsoap. This was going to be one hell of another night.

^^Ahahaha oh how I love to torture Narumi! So what did you think? I hope it's not as bad as I think it is! I tend to write my fanfictions, re-read them and think they suck. But then I put them on fanfiction and people say they are great! Hmmm what's up with that? Well please review- I would love to hear your thoughts on this story and whether or not it is good enough to be continued! Afterall I am still working on my Soul Eater fanfiction! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy the next chapter if it is continued! ^^ Domo Origato

OtAkU ChU **(bow)


End file.
